the_sims_royalsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prince Albert, The Duke of Uxbridge
Prince Frederick Henry Albert was a member of the Welsh Royal Family. He was the third son and youngest child of King William IV of Wessex and his wife Queen Louise. He was created Duke of Uxbridge by his brother, King William V, upon his marriage to Princess Marianna of the Netherlands. Later in life he lost his spot in the line of succession and the title of "Duke of Uxbridge" after his transformation into a vampire. Fourth Act of Succession Married Rosalie who was a vampire by birth. As all descendants of King William II of Wessex need permission to marry by the Sovereign, it was known once the relationship began that the Queen would not give consent to any marraige. When the couple did marry the marriage was seen as being illegitimate, and thus any children the couple would produce in the future were also seen as illegitimate in the eyes of the throne. The weddng ceremony was only attened by close friends of the couples, with the only members of the Royal Family being present were Albert own children. The marriage, which caused a _ in the country and royal circles _. When Albert announced his intentions to transform into a vampire, the Queen and her adviors quickly drafted an exclusion bill that would exclude any descendant of Queen Anne I to the throne _ The Fourth Act of Succession stated that any descendant of Queen Anne I of Wessex who was also a member of the occult or married a member of the occult would become "living dead" and thus excluded from the line of succession. This person would also forfeit and be deprived of any titles not consittuted by birth and the use of funds from the Sovereign's Purse. This persons descendants may be allowed to mantain a place in the succession as long as they are not raised as a memner of the occult. The passage of the Fourth Act of Succession meant that Albert, who was the oldest member of the Royal Family at the time, lost his place in the line of succession and was deprived of his title "Duke of Uxbridge" which passed to his son Prince Albert, who was able to maintain his place as he was not a vampire, along with his sister Princess Alexandra. Albert was not the only descendant of Queen Anne to lose their place in the line of succession because they were or married a vampire. Members of the Royal Family of Bohemiaand Croatia lost their spots in the line of succession and Countess Clarissa Bathroy were also excluded from asccending to the throne under the Fourth Act of Succession. Aftermath During the reign of his younger niece Queen Anne II of Wessex, Albert moved out of Kent Palace and bought a property in Norfolk to live with his second wife and children by her. Albert two older children split their time between their respective boardingschool, their mother's home at Cranbourne Lodge (also in Norfolk) and their father's estate. The Royal Family disowned Albert and did not recognize his wife or their later children. He was occasionally invited to royal events as the son of the Monarch but his standing within the family and the country was greatly diminished. As we still maintain his Royal style it is assumed he is still apart of the Royal Family. Issue Albert was married two times. His first marriage was not a success and the couple quickly seperated after the birth of their two children. Through Albert's second wife he had one son.